Missing Battle Scene
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: [Major Deathly Hallows Spoiler] Battle scene I thought was missing.


Note: Very short little fanfic about a missing scene from Deathly Hallows.

Hermione quickly and rather smoothly dropped to the ground, as flat and stiff as a board as she heard rather than saw the deadly cursing whizzing above her. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in as she quickly shot back up and ignored the seering pain in her knee. Having been slashed by an unknown spell earlier, she had been limping around the battlefield of Hogwarts for the past half an hour.

Standing in her battle position, her eyes widened as she noticed she had the moment to herself for no Death eaters were currently trying to attack her. She sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment as she quickyl glanced around one more time, just to make sure. She then stopped looking for the enemy and looked for her own kind.

She quickly spotted the famous red hair of Percy laying down on top of him, desperately trying to shake him awake. Hermione stood still for a moment and muttered, "No, no, please no." A silent tear slid down her cheeks as she stayed still for another moment.

Wordlessly, she broke out into a sprint as she ran towards them and barely noticed Ron doing the same from the opposite direction. She barely heard someone scream her name as she ran towards them. She could sense people watching her and those people mostly being Deatheaters. She couldn't even form spells to protect herself as she ran towards the red hair, her mind screaming.

She slid down on the ground and buried her face in her hands, not fully glancing at the body and she screamed.

"Ron, no! No!" she cried. Percy looked up in alarm, his silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ron? Ron's d-dead," Percy managed to choke out, more tears rolling down at the loss of another brother.

Hermione wasn't in her right state of mind as she screamed, throwing herself on the moving body. "Ron! No, no, please don't die. Don't leave me," she bawled.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist and the mysterious stranger slid her into his lap and whispered sweet little nothings in her ear. She finally glanced up and she froze in mid tear.

"R-ron," she stuttered in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

She screamed louder this time, "Ron!" With that, she nearly tackled him with a giant hug, clasping her arms tightly around his neck. She bured her head in his chest and began to wail. "I thought you died," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Ron's eyes were on Fred, tears for his lost brother running down his own face. He instinctively caressed her hair. "Shh, Hermione, it's alright. I'm alright, I'm here. I'm not dead."

He instantly understood that she mistook Fred's motionless body for his own. Hermione quickly glanced at Fred and breathed out, "Fred..."

Percy buried his head once more in his little brother's chest and threw his arms around him loosely. His little brother was gone. Fred Weasley, twin to George Weasley was gone, dead, no more. He would never forget the last thing his brother ever did.

They were in the middle of a bloody war - a battle to the death. Of course, what did Fred Weasley do?

He laughed.

He laughed in the face of danger as well as in the face of death.

Fred Weasley was a survivor, a true survivor as his nonmoving eyes still held the twinkle he had of his last laugh.

Hermione saw this as well and she looked up at Ron and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had been paying attention I could've-" Ron silenced her with a light peck on the lips, their official second kiss from when she had tackled him before at suggesting they get the house elves to safety. "Shh. Be quiet, Hermione," he whispered. "Be quiet, my love."

Doing as she was told, they sat there like that for a few more moments before others surrounded them.

One could hear the wails of Mrs. Weasley and her husband, Arthur Weasley, trying to calm his emotional wreck of a wife. One could also notice that George lost the twinkle in his eye as he glanced down at his dead twin, knowing that a part of him had died as well.

"My brother is gone," he whispered, yet no one heard him for they were all thinking the same thing.

One down for the good guys.

Harry was the one that remained the most silent with a solemn look on his face. He wanted to fight, to help the Weasleys get revenge on whoever did this to Fred. Yet, another part of him just wanted to shrivel up and die right there. He had caused this, he decided. If Harry wasn't off searching for Voldemort and the Horoxues, he would've been here to protect them.

Standing up, his eyes flashed as he moved onward and swore to himself that he would get revenge on everyone he lost.


End file.
